MapleStory
Description MapleStory is a free, two-dimensional, side-scrolling Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game developed by Wizet and distributed by various companies. The game takes place in the "Maple World," which players must defend against monsters. As in a typical online game, players can mold their characters to their liking by increasing their abilities and skills. Interaction between users is encouraged in a variety of ways, including chatting, trading, marriage and playing minigames. Though the game is free to play, players may purchase various enhancements and upgrades in the Cash Shop using real money converted into NX. Gameplay Players will start their journey at Maple Island when they create their character. There are many different choices when making a character. One can choose between the basic archetypes, of which are Explorers, Cygnus Knights and the Resistance. There are also other classes who don't share the same starter job, however all belong to the same category. These include the Nova classes, Kaiser and Angelic Buster, the Sengoku classes, Hayato and Kanna, and the five Heroes jobs, Aran, Evan, Mercedes, Phantom, and Luminous. Depending on what type of character one picks, one will start at different places with a different tutorial. One can choose to change or keep the default key configuration. In the tutorial stage of the game, one will learn about stats, monsters, skills, and most importantly, how to play the game. Leveling up in the beginning will be easy with the starter quests. Players can chat with others, trade, hang out, and much more. There are also Party Quests where players must play in a group, or "party", as said in the world of Maple Story, called. In JMS and EMS, a Hardcore Mode of the game, Asbeel's World, is available for Maplers to challenge. Elements *Mesos is the currency of the game. Mesos are dropped by monsters and can also be obtained through quests. You may also gain mesos by selling to shops within the game, or even to any player in the game willing to buy what you have to offer. *Character Statistics is the build of a character, and determines how powerful or weak a character is. *Quests are tasks that players are able to perform for Non-Player Characters, or NPCs, in exchange for a reward. There are many quests available to players, each having certain requirements that a player must meet before being able to start said quest. *Party Quests are quests that only allow a group of players in a party to complete them. This is a great way to make new friends and escape from quest grinding or training. Party Quests usually offer large amounts of experience points or useful Equipment to the players. *Monsters are the natural inhabitants of the Maple World. Players have to kill them to gain experience to level up, complete quests, collect items, or obtain mesos. *Cash Shop is a store that allows users to buy items with NX Points. These items do not need to be purchased in order to enjoy the game, however some might want to buy the items to enhance their gaming experience. *Auction House is introduced in RED. It allows players to auction off their items for mesos. *PvP is introduced in Chaos. Players are able to participate in a fight with each other, with three (four in some versions) battle modes. Gallery Wizet logo.png|The Wizet logo Shanda logo.png|The Shanda logo Gamania logo.png|The Gamania logo Asiasoft logo.png|The Asiasoft logo MapleStory logo old.png|MapleStory logo (old) MapleStory logo.png|MapleStory logo (KMS) MapleStory logo JP.png|MapleStory logo (JMS) MapleStory logo CN.png|MapleStory logo (CMS) MapleStory logo GL.png|MapleStory logo (GMS) MapleStory logo SEA.png|MapleStory logo (SEA) MapleStory logo TW.png|MapleStory logo (TMS) MapleStory logo EU.png|MapleStory logo (EMS) Credits Director Sunyoung Hwang Lead Game design Hyoungseon Kim Game designer Hoon Lee Kyoungsu Kwak Sungjea Lee Hyejin Jeong Lead Programmer Kion Kim Programmer Junsik Choi Seunghyun Yang Junki Kwon Yesik Wang Youngjin Choi Yeon Park Hanming Jung Art Director Yosoon Jang Lead Graphic Designer Hyeyoung Shin Kiyeop Chung Kihee Chang Cutscene Designer Eunah Jang Game Art Jayoung Kim Seunghyeon Shin Seunguk Kang Sunmi Lee Jihyun Song Haekeung Kwon Hyojin Eom Otsuka Maiko Kato Saori Sakaguchi Yuki Coordinator Inkyoung Cho Business & Marketing Youngmi Min Hyojin Kim Hayoung Ryu Lead QA Susung Ko Jangho Jeong Licensing Manager Jungah Kim Yoojin Oh Game Operating Manager Nakanishi Keita Game Operator Itoi Shiori Koshiishi Eri Yumiko Shimazu Maeyama Hiroki Fugita Naoko Localization Jiyoun Lee Marketter Nei Nishino Web planner Kawamura Shunsuke Producer Heeyoung Lee KMS Director & Producer Hanbyeol Oh Lead System Engineer Junyoup Kim System Engineer Bonghoon Jung Marvin Hwang Yongcheol Shin Cholwoo Koh Sangyun Lee Seunghee Chae Lead Contents Developer Yikwon Hwang Contents Developer Jiwon Kim Jaehyuk Jin Sunghoon Kim Hyundong Kim Hyukun Kwon Sangmin Lim Eunpyo Hong Siheon Kim Yool Seong Cherjae Moon Hongbum Yoon Lead Game Promotion Minkyung Lim Game Promotion Nayeon Gong Sangjin Park Lead Graphic Designer Kwanghyun Lim Senior Graphic Designer Yousuk Oh Kyoseong Koo Soyeon Mun Jychul Shin Graphic Designer Seunghu Jo Jinwon Hong Keeyoung Park Kyoungmin Lee Sangho Park Minkyu Lee Dooyoung An Minho Jang Minhee Joo Sunju Park Kyunghe Lee Jisung Han Jihyoun Oh Junhak Kim Juyoung Lee Youngsoo Moon Jisoo You Lead Game Designer Sejun Go Game Designer Yong Shin Spinel Minhee Choi Kyounghee Yoo Eungrai Kim Jinee Oh Okhyun Ko Miso Lee Yohan Son Junhoe Kim Jaekeun Shim Jinhoon Lee External links Official game websites *MapleStory - Official MapleStory website *KoreaMS (IE only) - MapleStory South Korea *JapanMS - MapleStory Japan *ChinaMS - MapleStory China *MapleSEA - MapleStory South East Asia *GlobalMS - MapleStory Global *TaiwanMS - MapleStory Taiwan *EuropeMS - MapleStory Europe Category:Games